Exit wounds
by Alhana Iris
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto: "Citas literarias del Potterverso" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años". Se detiene frente a la puerta del despacho de Snape, conteniendo la respiración y preguntándose si esto es buena idea. Cuando encuentra el valor para entrar en la habitación, una fuerte sensación de dejà vu se arrastra por su estómago. Nada ha cambiado en el último año.


**EXIT WOUNDS**

**Disclaimer: **Ni el mundo mágico ni los personajes me pertenecen. Tampoco ningún elemento reconocible de los libros o de las películas. Todo es propiedad de JK y, en su caso, de la Warner; yo solo me dedico a darle la vuelta a la historia por pura y malévola satisfacción. Y también, por qué no decirlo, para escribir porno gay en mis ratos libres xD

**Nota**: Este fic participa en el Reto #35: _"Citas literarias del Potterverso"_ del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años". El mínimo era de 100 palabras y el máximo 8000 palabras (confieso que la longitud se me ha ido un poco de las manos). Está ambientado en el libro sexto y, bueno, no sigue exactamente el canon, pero rescata todo lo rescatable xD. Consta de tres partes cortas y un poco oscuras. Ya sabéis que soy la alegría de la huerta

**Frase adjudicada:** _"Es el miedo a lo desconocido lo que tememos cuando miramos a la muerte y a la oscuridad, nada más."_ —Albus Dumbledore. La frase podía aparecer textualmente en la historia o no, lo único que se pedía era que la frase inspirase la historia de una forma u otra. Esperemos haberlo conseguido xD

**Advertencias**. Hoy vengo cargada de ellas. Tenemos de todo un poco: Drama, angst, violencia, chan, un poco de dubious-con, final abierto, Snape siendo un cabrón… Todo muy intenso. En definitiva, que si venías a por fluff, aquí vas a encontrar más bien poco xD

* * *

**1.** **Lo desconocido. **

El primer día que vuelve a las clases de Oclumancia es como iniciar un descenso a los infiernos. Las paredes húmedas de las mazmorras se ciernen sobre él mientras sus pasos, callados y taciturnos, remolcan un eco desvaído por los pasillos del castillo. Se detiene un momento frente a la puerta del despacho de Snape, conteniendo la respiración y preguntándose por centésima vez si esto es una buena idea. En su cabeza se reproducen una y otra vez las escenas de la última ocasión que estuvo allí: el pensadero, los gritos, la furia, la mirada enloquecida de Snape. Cuando encuentra el valor para entrar en la habitación, una fuerte sensación de _deja vu_ se arrastra por su estómago. Nada ha cambiado en el último año. Ni el olor, ni la luz, ni ese efecto opresivo que ya casi había olvidado. Snape, arrellanado en su sillón, le observa: ojos negros, intensos, peligrosos. Harry siente un escalofrío trepando por su espalda y se ve obligado a apartar la vista. De pronto, es extremadamente consciente de la tensión, de ese velo etéreo y tirante que los envuelve. Snape es el primero en romper el silencio.

—Señor Potter —impaciente—, dudo que haya venido para mirarse la punta de los pies, así que haga el favor de tomar asiento. No tengo todo el día.

Su voz es como una bofetada. Harry levanta la cabeza por pura inercia y ve que Snape sigue sentado, inmóvil, con las manos extendidas sobre los brazos del sillón. A Harry le viene a la cabeza la imagen de un hombre lobo a punto de atacar a su presa. No es que sea muy alentador. Aun así, se acerca despacio al sofá que hay frente al de Snape y se sienta sin decir nada. Están más cerca de lo que le gustaría y la habitación, de repente, le parece muy pequeña, asfixiante.

—Bien —tono engañosamente bajo, casi un susurro—, el Director me ha informado de que quiere retomar las clases de Oclumancia conmigo.

Harry asiente y hace un esfuerzo por sonar firme.

—Así es, señor.

—¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo? —cortante.

Desde luego, no es por la placentera compañía de Snape. Harry se remueve en el sofá, inquieto, nervioso. Explicárselo a Dumbledore había sido mucho más sencillo una semana atrás. Hablar de Sirius, de su muerte, de la culpabilidad que le desgarra la carne por las noches. Del miedo. Ahora, sin embargo, las frases se le atascan en la lengua y apenas es capaz de hilar una idea coherente. Se niega a nombrarlo delante de Snape, de abrir ese baúl.

—Creo que el Director tenía razón y que desarrollar esta habilidad… bueno… me proporcionará, ya sabe, algún tipo de ventaja en mi…

Pero antes de que acabe, Snape se abalanza hacia delante. Tan deprisa que el repentino movimiento en medio de esa calma rígida, se asemeja a un terremoto.

—No me está entendiendo, señor Potter. —Sonríe con crueldad—. Sé por qué está dispuesto a aprender Oclumancia. Lo que quiero es que me diga por qué _yo_ debería aceptar instruirle.

Las palabras del hombre detonan en sus oídos, pero no puede procesarlas. Permanece allí, paralizado, con la impresión de que se ha quedado con la boca estúpidamente abierta. No es una pregunta que se esperase. Por un instante, se siente tentado a contestarle que Dumbledore ya lo ha autorizado y que poco puede hacer ninguno de los dos por evitarlo, pero se muerde la lengua; no quiere volver a iniciar una guerra antes de tiempo. Se retuerce las manos mientras intenta encontrar una razón, una excusa, cualquier cosa. ¿Qué quiere Snape? Pasa un minuto, dos, la sangre le bombea con violencia en el pecho y nota que la hostilidad crepita entre ellos como una bomba de relojería. Tiene claro que Snape pretende hacerle pagar "el incidente del pensadero" y que no va a ponérselo fácil. Al final, Harry suspira y, en un murmullo, dice lo único que puede expresar con sinceridad.

—Porque nadie más puede ayudarme.

Los ojos de Snape brillan de forma malvada un instante. El silencio es como una losa.

—Conoce de sobra la teoría. —La voz de Snape es opaca y fría, y Harry está seguro de que va a echarle de su despacho. Pero, para su sorpresa, el hombre se levanta con brusquedad y dice—: Póngase de pie y prepárese.

Harry acata la orden con el corazón en la boca. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda terminar de erguirse, escucha el hechizo ("_legeremens_") y la brutal colisión de una fuerza mágica contra su cuerpo. Una presencia oscura y aterradora asedia su mente, todo se funde en negro y su cicatriz arde envuelta en llamas.

Los días siguientes son una sucesión de sesiones extenuantes. Casi todas las noches, dos horas, en mitad de la penumbra de las mazmorras. Snape es inflexible y despiadado en sus clases: le ataca de forma constante, sin darle tregua ni descanso. No obstante, lo peor no son los insultos ni el desdén. Al fin y al cabo, es un terreno en el que ambos se mueven bien. Son esas miradas, evaluadoras y enigmáticas, que en ocasiones capta en Snape, esos silencios que parecen arenas movedizas y que son indescifrables para él. Harry tiene la impresión de que todo su mundo se ha visto reducido a practicar (_mente en blanco_) y a sudar mientras intenta (con poco éxito) proteger sus recuerdos de los ataques fieros de Snape. No hay Quidditch, no consigue dormir, y sus amigos son como un recuerdo sordo al final de este túnel en el que está metido. El dolor de la cicatriz, a veces, se vuelve insoportable; especialmente en Oclumancia, especialmente cuando está con Snape.

—Potter —suena muy enfadado—, empiezo a pensar que su retraso mental es más acusado de lo que creía. No sé si se ha percatado, pero la finalidad de estas clases es que aprenda a esquivar mis ataques, no que me abra su mente de par en par.

Harry alza la vista de manera iracunda, los ojos y la cicatriz le abrasan como si estuviera en mitad de un incendio. Nota un dolor puntiagudo en las costillas y se da cuenta de que está tirado en el suelo, con el cuerpo empotrado contra una de las patas de la mesa del despacho de Snape. Coge las gafas que se le han caído. El hombre está de pie y le contempla con desprecio desde su posición privilegiada. Y no sabe si es por esa actitud, por el cansancio, por el recuerdo de la muerte de Sirius, que todavía revolotea en su cabeza; pero siente que algo le crece en las entrañas, una bola de fuego que se hace enorme, que le devora por dentro. La visión se le nubla y se levanta de un salto mientras escupe las palabras a borbotones.

—¡Lo estoy intentado! ¡Pero no soy adivino! ¡La única instrucción que me das es que ponga la puta mente en blanco y que controle mis emociones, pero es inútil! ¡Solo quieres divertirte a costa de torturarme! —Cuando se hace el silencio, es consciente de que le falta el aliento y de que Snape le examina con una de esas miradas ilegibles que tanto le aterran. Acaba de cometer un error al perder el control. Un terrible error. Baja la entonación hasta convertirla en algo parecido a un susurro educado—: De verdad que lo estoy intentado… señor.

Snape, sin decir nada, se aproxima despacio hasta que su cara está a unos centímetros de la suya. Harry puede ver el sudor que cubre el rostro de Snape, puede escuchar su respiración. Lo tiene prácticamente encima y tiene que esforzarse por no retroceder.

—Intentarlo es la excusa de los débiles, Potter. —Su voz todavía es gélida, y aun así asombrosamente suave—. Intentarlo no le salvará ni a usted ni a nadie. Como bien sabe.

Es como un puñetazo en el estómago. Harry agacha la cabeza para que Snape no pueda intuir el nudo que le estrangula la garganta. No quiere darle esa satisfacción.

—Lo sé —_Sirius, Sirius, Sirius_—. Por eso quiero aprender.

—Entonces estaría bien que empezara a escuchar lo que se le dice. Míreme. —Harry obedece y sus ojos se estampan contra los de Snape como si estuvieran unidos por algún hilo invisible. El contacto visual es intenso, casi inaguantable—. Poner la mente en blanco no consiste en dejar de pensar. Si ese fuera el caso, su éxito habría estado asegurado hace tiempo. La Oclumancia es un arte sutil. Su poder no radica en poner una burda barrera al intruso, sino en hacer emerger solo aquello que queremos mostrarle. Tiene que controlar sus sentimientos, sus impulsos, para ser capaz de controlar sus recuerdos y engañar a su contrincante.

Harry se queda callado, demasiado descolocado para contestar. De pronto, advierte que todos sus esfuerzos han ido encaminados siempre a impedir el acceso a Snape, a tratar de detenerlo a base de murallas. Que nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de esconder aquello que no quería enseñarle. Snape se aparta un poco, liberándole de su presencia intoxicante, y añade con cierta burla:

—Como siempre, no se ha molestado en estudiar nada sobre Oclumancia, en investigar, en conocer este arte. Y ese desconocimiento le produce miedo, descontrol. —Harry frunce el ceño e intenta quejarse, pero el hombre le silencia con un gesto tajante—. No me discuta. Todo su lenguaje corporal revela tensión. Tiene miedo. Y la realidad es que no tiene por qué tenerlo. Dispone de una varita y del poder suficiente para matarme llegado el caso.

Y aunque a Harry debería de cabrearle su desdén, enfurecerle, el discurso de Snape resulta, de algún modo, excepcionalmente efectivo. Le ayuda a reaccionar. Se concentra en relajar sus músculos, en tomar el control de su cuerpo: nota la mandíbula apretada, la mano rígida sobre la varita y la espalda contracturada. Solo entonces es capaz de percibir el dolor de sus tendones, el _miedo_. Observa a Snape y es como si lo viera por primera vez. Está muy pálido y unas líneas profundas le cruzan la frente. Súbitamente cae en la cuenta de que no lo conoce en absoluto.

—¿Por qué me dice esto ahora?

Snape no contesta. Le dedica una mirada hermética antes de dar dos pasos hacia atrás y levantar la varita.

—¡Prepárese! _Legeremens_.

Y por primera vez, Harry es capaz de esconder uno de sus peores recuerdos.

Las clases de Oclumancia no son más fáciles después de aquello. Aunque Harry mejora sustancialmente con algunas indicaciones, Snape se vuelve más exigente y eleva el nivel hasta límites demenciales. Por supuesto, el hombre no deja escapar nunca su ventaja: presiona en sus recuerdos más dolorosos, se burla, le examina. Es agotador y a la vez, extrañamente satisfactorio. Como una vía de escape, una bola de demolición que lo arrasa todo a su paso. Cuando está con Snape, no piensa en nada, es pura supervivencia. No piensa en Cedric, ni en Sirius, ni en sus ojos apagados y vacíos. No piensa en ese agujero que a veces asoma en su pecho cuando está despierto en mitad de la madrugada. Establecen una rutina. Pasan horas practicando, discutiendo, semanas de luchas desaforadas que terminan, en muchas ocasiones, con el culo de Harry en el suelo. Sin embargo avanzan y, algunas noches, cuando Harry está a punto de desfallecer, Snape le _habla_. No con el secretismo de Dumbledore o el paternalismo de Lupin. Le habla de frente, de forma brusca y honesta, sobre la Orden, las Artes Oscuras, el señor Tenebroso, sobre sus propios poderes. Sucede en espacios de tiempo prestados, en esos raros momentos en los que Snape no está gruñendo, difamándole o intentando maldecirle. Cuando cesa en esa pose de "ser un capullo todo el tiempo".

Esa noche no es uno de esos momentos. Lo sabe nada más abrir la puerta de las Mazmorras. Snape, alumbrado por un par de velas cadavéricas, está desmoronado sobre la silla de su despacho y escribe, con trazos furiosos y rápidos, en unos pergaminos. Harry imagina que está corrigiendo exámenes, sin embargo el hombre no levanta la vista ni le da ninguna explicación. Le ignora deliberadamente durante un minuto:

—Potter, no se quede ahí como un pasmarote —espeta mientras sigue escribiendo con aire frenético—. Póngase a trabajar.

Snape entonces hace un movimiento con la varita y le mira. Harry tiene la impresión de que está viendo a un espectro. Unas profundas ojeras surcan el rostro pálido del hombre y en sus ojos hay algo oscuro donde se intuye una catástrofe. Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que unos libros han aterrizado sobre la mesa auxiliar que tiene a su derecha.

—¿Está bien? —se atreve a preguntar.

Snape tuerce los labios en una mueca feroz. Todo líneas aceradas.

—No es de su incumbencia —ladra. Luego señala hacia la mesa auxiliar—. Y ahora, siéntese y estudie. Si acontece un milagro, quizás sea capaz de aprender algo útil por una vez en su vida.

Harry aprieta los puños y los dientes para no soltar el veneno que tiene acumulado en la boca. Odia cuando se pone en ese plan. Se da la vuelta de forma beligerante y, como venganza, se deja caer en la silla haciendo todo el ruido posible. Le produce cierta satisfacción ver el brillo asesino que cruza por los ojos de Snape. Un segundo después, el hombre regresa a sus pergaminos y el _ris ras ris_ de la pluma se expande por el despacho como el vapor sofocante de una poción. Suspira, resignado, mientras contempla uno de los libros que Snape ha convocado para él: Magia Oscura Prohibida. Su aspecto es polvoriento y sus hojas son tan finas que parecen a punto de desintegrarse al menor roce. Es el típico libro que a Hermione le encantaría. Avanza hasta una página que, al parecer, ha marcado Snape y descubre con sorpresa que el capítulo no trata sobre la Oclumancia sino sobre Horrocruxes. Se queda helado, la mano paralizada sujetando la hoja. ¿Sabe Snape que Dumbledore le ha hablado de ellos? ¿Cómo ha conseguido el libro? Ni siquiera Hermione había podido encontrar información en la Sección prohibida…

Pasa una hoja, dos, tres, hay cientos de ellas hablando sobre los Horrocruxes. Le lanza una mirada de soslayo al hombre, quien sigue a lo suyo sin inmutarse. Se supone que estos libros no están permitidos a los estudiantes; ¿por qué se lo ha dado Snape? ¿Se lo ha pedido Dumbledore? Muerto de curiosidad, se sumerge en la lectura sobre la creación de los artefactos. Es horripilante. Y no sabe cuánto tiempo transcurre, solo que lo siguiente que puede registrar es la sombra de Snape justo encima de él. De repente, tiene la sensación de que el espacio se comprime a su alrededor, de que le que falta el aire, y de que la mesa es su única barrea de contingencia.

—¿Interesante, Potter? —Su voz es de ultratumba.

Harry levanta la vista lentamente. Percibe que Snape sigue tan enfadado como antes, desprende energía homicida.

—Eh, sí… —dice, inseguro. No tiene ni idea de qué pretende Snape, ni de por qué está tan cabreado. Tampoco cree que este sea el mejor momento para preguntarle sobre el libro, pero necesita saber—. ¿Por qué…?

La expresión de Snape se endurece y le corta con su tono más desagradable.

—Se terminó el recreo —dice mientras le coge del brazo para arrastrarlo hasta el centro de la habitación con violencia—. Oclumancia.

Y antes de que pueda siquiera levantar la varita, Snape está en su cabeza. La lección es un calvario. Snape se ensaña con él más que nunca y Harry, incapaz de detener los ataques, acaba sucesivamente en el suelo o contra la fría piedra de las paredes. El cerebro y la cicatriz le laten de forma atroz, y es como si alguien estuviera intentando separarle el cráneo del cuello.

—¿Problemas, Potter?

Oye la burla mientras intenta recuperar el aliento apoyado en sus rodillas temblorosas. Las ganas de estrangularlo le queman en las los dedos y se permite el lujo de lanzarle una mirada furibunda.

—No —contesta, masticando la palabra.

Snape sonríe con esa sonrisa que parece una amenaza.

—Ya veo —dice, bajando la varita y empezando a rodear a Harry. Sus pasos son como una sentencia de muerte—. Quizás es que su excelencia necesita descansar. ¿Demasiado débil para continuar?

Harry se aferra a su varita con todas sus fuerzas mientras nota al hombre justo detrás de él.

—¡No soy débil! —explota.

—¡Pues demuéstrelo! ¡Concéntrese! ¡Esfuércese!

Harry tiene las uñas clavadas en la palma.

—¡Ya lo hago, es usted…!

Deja la frase en el aire cuando Snape vuelve a aparecer en su radio de visión. Lo ve levantar una ceja, desafiante y, después, lanza la bomba.

—¿Buscando excusas como su padrino?

Y Harry deja de ver, el universo entero se convierte en una mancha borrosa mientras un ente sombrío y traicionero implosiona dentro de Harry. Se impulsa hacia delante con todas sus fuerzas, iracundo, gritando, buscando hacerle todo el daño posible. Choca contra algo tangible y pierde cualquier tipo de control. ¡NO HABLES DE SIRIUS! ¡NO TE ATREVAS, MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA MENCIONARLE! ¡CABRÓN! Siente un pinchazo en la muñeca, dolor, y todo ocurre tan deprisa que lo siguiente que sabe es que está tumbado sobre algo duro, inmovilizado. Cuando abre los ojos, se da cuenta de que está sobre una de las mesas del despacho, y de que Snape está encima de él cubriéndole por completo. Tiene una mirada salvaje, casi demente. Harry gruñe, se resiste, intenta zafarse, pero el peso del hombre lo paraliza, lo asfixia. Puede sentir cada uno de los huesos de Snape contra los suyos, algo monstruoso palpitando entre ellos.

—Que sea la última vez que pierde el control de esta manera —le susurra en el oído con un tono siniestro—. Esta es mi única advertencia.

Snape presiona un poco más, aplastándole las costillas, y luego lo libera del agarre. En cuanto el hombre se pone de pie y retrocede, Harry aprovecha la oportunidad para salir volando de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Corre por los pasillos desiertos mientras el pecho le sube y le baja violentamente, mientras el odio le corroe las entrañas. Solo cuando está a medio camino de la Torre de Gryffindor es capaz de procesar una verdad espantosa: está empalmado.

**2\. La muerte. **

Esa noche le cuesta una vida conciliar el sueño. Cuando lo consigue, Voldemort y Sirius se cuelan en sus pensamientos a través de imágenes entrecortadas: máscaras albinas, una maldición imperdonable, el velo… Y detrás de todo eso, un rostro de ojos negros. Se despierta a las siete y media, exhausto, dolorido y con el raro presentimiento de que ese día va a ocurrir una hecatombe. Se incorpora como puede y ve que una figura informe está frente a su cama. En cuanto se pone las gafas, se convierte en un Ron preguntón. Por un momento, le seduce el plan de fingir que está enfermo para no tener que enfrentarse a sus amigos, a las clases, a Snape… La idea de tener que asistir a la que antes era su clase favorita ahora le produce escalofríos. Al final, frotándose los ojos con más fuerza de la necesaria, decide levantarse.

De algún modo, consigue sortear el interrogatorio y las expresiones preocupadas de sus amigos a lo largo de todo el día. Lo cierto es que no se siente con fuerzas para explicarles… bueno, nada. Decirlo es como revivirlo, y Harry no tiene ninguna intención de volver a pensar en lo de anoche: en la discusión, en la erección, en el modo en que tuvo que ponerle solución debajo de sus propias sábanas. Sacude la cabeza para exorcizar ese fantasma y, tras salir de Encantamientos, se encamina con paso renqueante hacia la última clase de la mañana: Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Es como transitar la senda hacia el patíbulo.

Por suerte, y para su absoluta estupefacción, Snape le ignora durante toda la hora. No hay comentarios hirientes ni miradas desdeñosas ni indirectas crueles. Nada. Y aunque ello no le tranquiliza del todo (está convencido de que Snape va a terminar cobrándoselo con intereses esta noche), es un alivio saber que, al menos, no va a ser sometido a un escarnio público. Consigue, incluso, terminar un ensayo sobre el _Juramento inquebrantable_ con un resultado bastante aceptable. Después de la comida, el tiempo transcurre funestamente rápido. Dumbledore le conmina a una reunión a las siete de la tarde, donde mantienen una conversación sobre la necesidad perentoria de recuperar la memoria de Slughorn que trata sobre Tom Ryddle, y antes de darse cuenta, son las nueve de la noche y está frente a la puerta del despacho de Snape.

Con las palmas sudorosas, llama a la puerta y esta se abre de golpe para descubrir al hombre, que le examina de arriba abajo, como a un insecto, antes de permitirle entrar. Se obliga a dar un paso hacia delante, dos, hasta quedar en medio de la habitación. El "pum" de la puerta al cerrarse tras él es desolador, como si lo estuvieran enterrando vivo. Un instante después, un remolino de ropas negras pasa como una exhalación junto a él y Snape termina aterrizando, con cierta rigidez, en la silla del escritorio principal del despacho.

—Se le acumula la tarea —le dice de forma aséptica mientras señala lo que, al parecer, se ha convertido en la mesa de trabajo de Harry.

Y ya está. Eso es todo. Snape retorna a sus papelotes sin más conversación y Harry se pregunta si no lo habrán lobotomizado. ¿No hay chascarrillos sarcásticos? ¿Ningún sermón envenenado sobre el patético comportamiento de Harry? ¿Nada sobre sus modales o los límites entre profesor y alumno? Se queda observándolo unos segundos, a medio camino del alivio y de la conmoción. Snape, a diferencia de anoche, parece tranquilo. Harry, que no tiene intención de poner a prueba su buena suerte, se desplaza hacia su mesa con cautela. Esta vez hay otros dos libros más sobre la mesa con aspecto de haber salido de una tienda decrépita: _Tenebris Inimicus _e Historia del mal. Sus nombres no dejan mucho a la imaginación, y la suposición que surge en la mente de Harry se confirma en cuanto percibe que estos también tienen páginas marcadas. Todas ellas se refieren a los Horrocruxes. Se sube un poco las gafas. ¿Por qué esta repentina obsesión? ¿Por qué es tan importante? Sospecha que es Dumbledore el que le ha dado la instrucción a Snape, pero le resulta raro que en la reunión de esta tarde no se lo haya comentado.

—Señor… —Su voz suena vacilante en medio del silencio. Snape levanta la cabeza como impulsado por un resorte. Aguarda sin decir nada, como si estuviera esperando que Harry hiciera una pregunta—. Eh… ¿qué debo de hacer con estos libros?

Snape frunce el ceño.

—Sabe leer, ¿no?

A pesar del tono, Harry no se amedrenta.

—No, esto, sí… lo que quiero decir es… ¿por qué los Horrocruxes? ¿No está prohibida su enseñanza?

El hombre tuerce la boca en un gesto perverso.

—Al parecer no para usted.

Sus conjeturas se confirman: Snape sabe algo sobre la memoria de Slughorn y sobre Voldemort. ¿Pero el qué? Presiona un poco más.

—¿Le ha pedido Dumbledore que me enseñe sobre ellos?

—Para usted es el profesor Dumbledore, Potter —seco, cortante—. Y no, no ha sido el Director. —Se pasa un dedo por los labios, pensativo—. Digamos que me he tomado alguna libertad en su instrucción.

—¿El Director sabe que me los ha dado?

El hombre se queda callado, al parecer, valorando si debe contestarle. Y Harry sabe que algo se le está escapando, porque la mirada de Snape refulge en la penumbra con algo similar a la satisfacción.

—No. —Luego entrecierra los ojos a modo de aviso—. ¿Alguna otra cuestión, señor Potter? —Harry niega con la cabeza apresuradamente. Prefiere terminar con la conversación antes de que a Snape se le acabe la paciencia—. Pues póngase a estudiar.

Obedece sin rechistar. Posa sus ojos en las líneas de tinta negra que recorren el papel, pero es incapaz de concentrarse. Las preguntas se amontonan en su cabeza. ¿Por qué Snape quiere que aprenda sobre los Horrocruxes? Tampoco es que vaya a quejarse. A parte de las memorias de Voldemort y de algún detalle suelto, Dumbledore no le ha contado demasiado. Solo sabe que Ryddle estuvo investigando y que preguntó al profesor Slughorn sobre el tema. Harry siempre tiene la impresión de que el Director se guarda mucha más información de la que suministra. Entorna los ojos. Quizás ha sido Voldemort el que, por alguna malévola razón, le ha encargado a Snape que le proporcione información sobre los Horrocruxes... Debería comentárselo a Dumbledore… Pero si se lo confiesa, la opción de estudiar esos libros desaparecerá. El Director no lo consentirá. Suspira con resignación mientras se pasa los dedos por el pelo. Decide que es inútil y que, por hoy, es mejor concentrarse en lo que tiene por delante.

Continúa en el capítulo del día anterior. El libro es muy detallado y, cuanto más avanza en la lectura, más horrorizado se siente. Explica el método que hay que seguir para crear un horrocrux: el asesinato, la división del alma, el odio y el poder mágico que se requiere. Media hora más tarde, Snape parece considerar que ya ha tenido suficiente, porque le ordena levantarse para empezar su clase de Oclumancia. Por primera vez en su vida, Harry lamenta tener que dejar una lectura a medias. Practican esa tortura que Snape denomina "el arte sutil de cerrar la mente" durante lo que a Harry le parece una eternidad. Pese a ello, la experiencia es mucho mejor de lo que había previsto. Snape se vuelve a comportar de forma civilizada y él, poniendo toda su vida en ello, consigue ocultar el vergonzoso recuerdo de su erección y mantenerse en pie durante toda la sesión. Acaba agotado y le duele la cicatriz, pero está satisfecho. Incluso en algún momento cree apreciar uno o dos gruñidos de aprobación saliendo de la boca de Snape.

—Se acabó por hoy, recoja sus cosas —dice el hombre, mientras se aparta el cabello que le ha caído por la cara en el último asalto—. No ha estado mal. Mañana continuaremos e incluiremos algún hechizo avanzado de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—¿En serio? —Sorprendido, casi ansioso.

—A la vista de sus resultados en mi clase está claro que necesita refuerzo.

Pese a la sonrisa maliciosa que le dedica Snape, nada consigue apagar esa luz brillante y cálida que de repente ha nacido dentro de él. Sale de allí inexplicablemente contento, impaciente por saber qué le deparará la siguiente clase. Decide que, por ahora, no va a decirle nada a Dumbledore sobre los libros. Quizás tampoco a sus amigos. Primero quiere investigar.

Duerme de un tirón. Y lo que es más increíble, sin soñar con la muerte de su padrino.

A partir de esa fecha, a Harry le faltan horas en el reloj. Se exprime para llegar al resto de las asignaturas, haciendo equilibrios para repartir su tiempo entre los deberes, las reuniones con Dumbledore, sus amigos, Slughorn (quien se sigue resistiendo a entregarle la memoria) y las clases particulares de Snape. El hombre aumenta el horario y alterna los entrenamientos de Oclumancia con otros hechizos de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras mientras sigue amontonando libros prohibidos encima de la mesa de Harry. La parte de Defensa es, sin ninguna duda, su favorita. Se siente cómodo en esa materia y Snape, aunque no posee paciencia ni dotes didácticas muy ortodoxas, resulta ser, a diferencia de sus antecesores, un gran conocedor en el tema. Consigue enseñarle, en cuestión de pocos días, hechizos complejos no verbales y otros que no requieren varita _(Fiendlocked, Protego Totalum, Sanatas, Fiendfyre…_). Harry supone que el hecho de ser (o de haber sido) un mortífago tiene mucho que ver en esa maestría. Y sería perfecto si no fuera por el pequeño inconveniente de que esos entrenamientos requieren, en muchas ocasiones, de un contacto físico extremo. Contacto que, para humillación de Harry, despierta en él unos instintos que deberían de estar prohibidos. Se descubre con frecuencia abochornado y agitado mientras forcejea con el hombre.

Harry a veces sospecha que Snape lo sabe y que juega a atormentarle. Ha captado sonrisitas mordaces, sobre todo cuando trabajan cuerpo a cuerpo con una variante avanzada del hechizo _Incarcero_ o con _Obscuro_.

—Percibo que está teniendo dificultades, Potter.

El aliento del hombre cae sobre oído como si fuera veneno. Cálido y letal. Harry intenta lanzar una contramaldición, pero de su boca solo sale un gorjeo. No puede respirar. Una cuerda le estrangula el cuello mientras Snape lo aplasta contra un muro de piedra. Lucha para hacerse un hueco, para expandir los pulmones, pero es imposible. El hombre no cede y está atrapado en medio de ráfagas de tela negra. Nota que su visión se enturbia, hay chispas blancas a su alrededor, y el cuerpo de Snape no deja de presionar, de rozarse contra el suyo. La reacción es inminente, la siente subir desde su entrepierna mientras cierra los ojos con un sonido asfixiado. Solo la vergüenza le impulsa a rebelarse y a sacar la fuerza necesaria para conjurar un _vocaloib_ no verbal que desencadena una onda expansiva de energía mágica. Toda la presión desaparece de repente y se lleva las manos al cuello mientras aspira aire a bocanadas. Los ojos le lloran, pero atinar a ver a Snape cinco metros más allá, justo donde lo ha lanzado el hechizo.

—¿Estás loco? —espeta. Se siente un poco histérico mientras se recoloca las gafas—. Casi me matas.

Snape le examina con una chispa divertida.

—No tendré la suerte de disfrutar de ese placer. —Luego, el muy hijo de puta dirige su mirada hacia abajo… Harry quiere morirse allí mismo al advertir que su túnica está abierta y muestra unos pantalones muy abultados. Snape sonríe—. Hemos terminado. Por cierto, buena defensa con ese hechizo no verbal.

Harry recoge sus cosas con rapidez y sale de allí completamente mortificado. No ayuda el hecho de que, al llegar a su cuarto, siga empalmado y tenga que masturbarse en la oscuridad con el recuerdo de Snape susurrando su nombre.

El orgasmo se desarrama en pulsos blancos y potentes sobre sus manos.

Un par de semanas más tarde, Harry ha devorado la mitad de los libros sobre horrocruxes, aunque sigue sin conseguir la maldita memoria de Slughorn. Es consciente de que poco a poco empieza a sentirse cómodo con la Oclumancia y, en general, con Snape. Lo que antes le daba vértigo, ahora es terreno conocido por puro efecto de la costumbre. El _miedo_ desaparece y es sustituido por la confianza. Y aunque sabe que la Oclumancia nunca será su fuerte, el hecho de que la presencia de Snape ya no sea una fuente de estrés ayuda a hacerlo todo más llevadero. No es que haya habido mucho cambio; la mayor parte del tiempo el hombre sigue siendo un capullo insoportable, pero hay días grises que a Harry se le cuelan entre los pulmones. Y es en esos días cuando Snape _habla_.

—Potter —Harry jadea, apoyado contra una pared mientras se recupera de un ataque mental de Snape. El recuerdo ha sido tan vívido que casi ha podido sentir el cosquilleo de las maldiciones en su piel—. Potter, venga aquí y siéntese.

Abre los párpados impelido por la urgencia de Snape. La tenue luz de la habitación es como un fogonazo y casi puede sentir la retracción de sus pupilas. Snape está sentado en un sillón junto al fuego. Harry se arrastra a duras penas hasta sentarse frente a él. La imagen de Sirius cayendo a través del velo todavía palpita en su pecho.

—Tiene que dejar de hacerse esto. Tiene que dejarlo marchar.

Harry se quita las gafas, parpadeando, confuso. No sabe de qué narices está hablando y el dolor de la cicatriz no le deja pensar.

—¿De qué…?

Pero el hombre le coge de la muñeca y lo acerca hasta que todo su campo visual está bloqueado por el rostro de Snape. Está tan cerca que a pesar de la miopía distingue todos los detalles. La mirada es negra y ardiente.

—No fue su culpa. Fue Bellatrix quien asesinó a su padrino. No deje que eso le consuma.

El tiempo se detiene y, de pronto, como si alguien hubiese abierto unas compuertas, Harry siente una opresión en las costillas. Le escuecen los ojos y le sube una oleada indefinible por la garganta. Se aparta con brusquedad, resistiéndose a llorar. No quiere hacerlo delante de Snape, no quiere hablar de Sirius con él. Se quedan en silencio durante lo que parece toda una vida, hasta que Harry, aferrado a la tela del sofá, consigue normalizar los latidos de su corazón. Se frota los ojos con el antebrazo para eliminar cualquier rastro de humedad y, después, cuando se coloca de nuevo las gafas, se enfrenta a Snape.

—¿Mejor? —le pregunta ásperamente.

—Sí, gracias.

Los dedos del hombre golpetean contra los brazos del sillón mientras se construye de nuevo el silencio. Snape parece incómodo con la posibilidad de seguir hablando sobre Sirius o su muerte. Pero su temor es infundado. Harry no tiene ninguna intención de regodearse en el asunto y, menos aún, de que Snape le haga de confesor. Decide cambiar de tema. Tomar aire.

—Señor, ¿podría hacerle una pregunta sobre los horrocruxes? —Snape asiente (¿con alivio?) y Harry expone la duda que lleva rumiando toda la tarde—. He estado leyendo que un mago puede crear un horrocrux a partir de cualquier objeto. Pero… ¿sería posible crear uno con un ser vivo? ¿Un animal o incluso un ser humano?

La mirada de Snape se ensombrece súbitamente y Harry se pregunta cuánto sabe en realidad de los horrocruxes o cuánto le ha contado Dumbledore. El hombre tarda un rato en contestar y, por supuesto, lo hace con su estilo habitual: formulando otra pregunta.

—¿Usted qué cree? Debería de poder deducido por sí mismo.

—Creo que sí es posible —dice tras meditarlo.

Snape ni confirma ni desmiente, se limita a contemplarle unos minutos y, enseguida, desvía su atención hacia el fuego que prende en el interior de la chimenea.

—Mañana no habrá clase. —Su voz suena lejana, como si estuviera a mil millas de distancia.

A Harry la curiosidad le escarba en las entrañas; la siguiente frase sale de su boca sin pensar.

—¿Por qué? Señor —corrige.

Snape vuelve a observarle fríamente.

—Hay algunos asuntos que debo atender.

Harry tiene la corazonada de que esos "asuntos" están, de alguna manera, relacionados con Draco (los ha visto en los pasillos), pero no insiste; comprende que esa es toda la respuesta que va a obtener y que la clase y la charla han concluido.

Al día siguiente sucede el milagro que llevaba meses esperando. Ocurre a medianoche, auspiciado por la fortuna que le otorga la poción _Felix Felicis_. Slughorn claudica en la cabaña de Hagrid, entre balbuceos alcohólicos, casi llorosos, y le entrega al fin la memoria que han estado persiguiendo. El efecto de la proeza es espectacular: Dumbledore le felicita con efusión y, después de interesarse brevemente por sus clases de Oclumancia, se zambullen sin perder un instante en el recuerdo. Escucha a Ryddle preguntar si es posible dividir el alma en siete partes y un estremecimiento le recorre el cuerpo. Más tarde, el Director invierte cerca de una hora en especular y en contarle a Harry lo que ya conoce sobre los horrocruxes. Harry finge no saber nada sobre el tema. Por alguna extraña razón, se niega a confesar que Snape le ha prestado esos libros. Tal vez es por esa emoción traicionada que se retuerce en sus tripas. Intuye que Dumbledore ya lo sabía (lo de los horrocruxes, lo de Voldemort) y que solo le ha ido dando migajas de información a lo largo del curso.

Se marcha del despacho del director con más preguntas que respuestas. Y cuando vuelve a reunirse con Snape, no puede dejar de darle vueltas a los horrocruxes de Voldemort y que, tal y como había imaginado, uno de ellos es un animal. Nagini. ¿Cómo van a destruirlos? ¿Cómo van a encontrarlos? A Snape, tan perspicaz como siempre, no se le escapa que está distraído e interrumpe la lección de Defensa.

—Potter, deje de hacerme perder el tiempo. —Unas profundas arrugas le surcan la frente—. ¿Se puede saber a qué está jugando?

Harry respira con dificultad. No puede concentrarse.

—Lo siento, señor, es que… —Duda. ¿Le habrá dicho Dumbledore algo sobre su descubrimiento?

Snape suspira, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y se dirige hacia el sillón. Harry le acompaña.

—Escupa —gruñe irritado cuando se sienta—. ¿Qué pasa?

Harry baja la cabeza mientras juguetea con sus dedos.

—¿Ha hablado con el Director?

—Hablo muchas veces con el Director, señor Potter. Sobre cosas que, además, no son de su incumbencia.

Típico de Snape. Una respuesta que no dice nada en absoluto. Harry suelta todo el aire de golpe. Esto es estúpido, está convencido de que Dumbledore le ha puesto al corriente de todo. Harry es el único que siempre permanece en las sombras.

—Ayer… Bueno, me imagino que Dumbledore le ha contado lo de la memoria de Slughorn. —Snape se echa un poco hacia delante, con un ademán ansioso que a Harry le pone de los nervios. Su boca se niega a cooperar—. Esto… la vimos y eso… y me explicó lo de los horrocuxes de Voldemort.

—Sí… —Alarga la palabra, animándole a continuar.

—Voldemort…

—¡No digas el nombre del Señor Tenebroso! —brama, enseñando los dientes.

—Perdón —Harry se queda clavado en el sitio—, decía que El que no debe ser nombrado le preguntó al profesor Slughorn por la posibilidad de dividir el alma en siete partes. Los horrocruxes. ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros, entonces, de que solo pudo hacer seis? ¿Y si hay un séptimo que todavía no conocemos?

Snape se pasa los dedos por la barbilla, las pupilas brillantes. Mira directamente hacia Harry.

—¿Y quién dice que estamos seguros de ello?

—Dumbledore. —Hace memoria y empieza a enumerar con sus dedos. Snape sigue todos sus movimientos—. Está el diario, el anillo, el guardapelo, Nagini, la copa de Hufflepuff, quizás algo de Ravenclaw… ¿Pero y si consiguió hacer siete?

—Tal vez —replica Snape. Sus ojos le taladran con un fulgor insólito que Harry no sabe interpretar—. Pero ya sabemos que el Director no se equivoca y que nunca diría una cosa por otra, ¿verdad?

Sin saber por qué, las palabras de Snape lo inquietan todavía más. Tiene un presentimiento extraño, pero no le da tiempo a analizarlo. Porque de repente, Snape se agarra el brazo izquierdo con un movimiento veloz. Su rostro está contorsionado en una mueca agónica. Harry sabe lo que sucede, es la Marca Tenebrosa. Resulta muy impactante ver a alguien como Snape retorciéndose de dolor, no sabe qué hacer. El hombre alza la cabeza, apartándose el cabello.

—Largo, Potter —ladra.

Harry se levanta como si le hubieran lanzado una maldición _Imperius_.

Esa noche, al llegar a la Sala Común, comparte con Hermione y Ron sus impresiones sobre lo que le ha contado Dumbledore. Hablan, especulan, hacen preguntas al aire, pero no llegan a ninguna conclusión. Harry se marcha a la cama con las últimas palabras de Snape grabadas a fuego. No puede quitárselas de la cabeza. Da vueltas, y vueltas, y vueltas hasta alcanzar la madrugada, y es justo antes de caer profundamente dormido, en medio de un duermevela, cuando todas las piezas encajan como por arte de magia.

"_¿Es posible usar personas como horrocruxes?"_ _"¿Cómo sabemos que son seis?" _Las miradas de Snape._ "¿Quién dice que estemos seguros de ello?_ _"El Director nunca diría una cosa por otra, ¿verdad?"_

Y luego Dumbledore.

"_Estoy seguro de que pretendía hacer su último Horrocrux con tu muerte. Por lo que sabemos, falló"._

Abre los ojos de repente mientras el castillo entero se le cae encima, mientras cae sepultado a doscientos metros bajo el suelo. Fue la muerte de su madre. Son siete. SIETE. Un agujero negro se le abre en mitad de las costillas, una herida que es incapaz de cauterizar. Nota una emoción grotesca ascendiendo por su tráquea, ahogándole. Y el impacto es tan fuerte que ni siquiera puede emitir un sollozo. Se levanta de la cama y se pone la capa de invisibilidad mientras el mundo se desintegra. Le ha mentido, le ha mentido, le ha mentido. La traición es como una soga que le arrastra por los pasillos del castillo; se siente perdido, quiere ver a Dumbledore, enfrentarse a él; pero sin saber muy bien cómo, aterriza en el despacho de Snape. Abre la puerta con violencia, sin llamar, el cuerpo le tiembla. El hombre ha vuelto de la reunión con Voldemort; lo ve apoyado en el respaldo de una silla, una figura con aspecto desencajado. Snape se pone en pie de inmediato y Harry se lanza contra él en una carrera ciega:

—¡LO SABÍAS! —Colisionan; no le ve la cara, pero da igual lo único que quiere es golpearlo, empujarlo. Harry utiliza sus puños, sus uñas, mientras farfulla palabras inconexas—. ¡TE LO DIJO! ¡LO SABÍAS!

—¡Potter, para! —Pero Harry solo oye un zumbido sordo. Nota las manos atadas contra una pared por encima de la cabeza y eso solo le impulsa a seguir luchando con más fuerza—. Potter, basta, estate quieto. —Le agarra de la barbilla de forma implacable mientras bloquea sus piernas con su cuerpo—. Harry, mírame. Abre los ojos.

Harry se rinde y los abre. Snape está sobre él. Ambos están resollando por el esfuerzo.

—Son siete —dice Harry, roto, destrozado. Como si eso pudiera explicarlo todo—. Tú sabías que yo… que era… ¡Dumbledore te lo dijo!

La mirada de Snape es tan oscura que apenas puede soportarla. Intenta apartar la vista, pero el hombre no le permite bajar la cabeza. Por primera vez, se da cuenta de que parece extenuado, herido y un poco trastornado. Su túnica está manchada de sangre. Quizás ha sido Voldemort. Quizás lo ha torturado.

—Dumbledore solo me dijo que, llegado el momento, tendrías que morir. Lo de los horrocruxes fue pura deducción: el diario, el anillo…

Harry apoya la cabeza contra el torso de Snape. Así que es cierto. De repente se siente muy cansado. Vacío por dentro, como si le hubieran extirpado todos los órganos. Su voz suena muy pequeña:

—¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes?

—Potter, deja de castigarme con preguntas cuya respuesta es obvia.

A Harry le viene a la memoria aquella noche de un mes atrás. El comportamiento iracundo de Snape, la discusión, los LIBROS.

—¿Por qué me diste aquellos libros?

Snape se queda callado un rato.

—Porque, en contra de la opinión de Dumbledore, creía que tenías derecho a saberlo. —Su tono es brusco, como si le desagradara hablar de ello.

Levanta la vista hacia el hombre. Aún recuerda su aspecto fiero y cabreado. Su actitud hostil. ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado ese día? ¿Qué más daba si tenía que morir? Los ojos de Harry delinean las facciones de Snape en busca de respuestas a todas las incógnitas abiertas. Finalmente, se detienen en los labios. Y en seguida advierte que sus manos siguen contra la pared, que el cuerpo de Snape está tan cerca del suyo que apenas puede moverse, que todo se ha reducido a la fricción. El deseo surge como un terremoto a través de la sensación de pérdida. A través del _miedo_.

—Todavía estoy vivo —susurra Harry. Su respiración comienza a acelerarse.

Snape alza una ceja.

—Sí.

Y después, agarrándole del pelo, Snape lo empuja dentro de un beso sofocante. Nota la lengua del hombre, exigente y demandante, en su boca. Harry se esfuerza por devolverle el beso, pero Snape no le da tregua. Es como una tempestad, está en todas partes. Le muerde el cuello, le clava las uñas en el culo a través de los pantalones, y Harry nota la tensión que se está construyendo en su entrepierna. La sensación es completamente desquiciante: todo su cuerpo arde mientras el deseo de tocar al hombre le consume. Snape lo inmoviliza con sus piernas, con cuidado de no rozar su erección. Harry se retuerce, intentado deshacer el hechizo de sus manos, intentando encontrar la fricción. Pero Snape le agarra las manos y se detiene de repente.

—Mis normas o nada —susurra en su oído. Su voz es como seda, y dispara un estremecimiento directo a su polla—. Tú decides.

Harry, ni siquiera pueda contestar. Impotente, solo puede cerrar los ojos mientras los dedos de Snape arañan su estómago y se acercan hasta el borde de la cremallera de sus pantalones. Cada caricia es una descarga que lo lleva hasta un abismo. Y oh, joder, le toca por encima de la tela y Dios, es incluso mejor de lo que había imaginado. Tiene la impresión de que podría correrse así: con la mano de Snape sobre sus pelotas y con sus labios, duros y severos, contra los suyos. Empuja sus caderas en busca de más contacto, pero Snape se aparta como si quemara y lanza un hechizo. La piel febril de Harry se encuentra, de pronto, con la piedra helada de la pared. Está desnudo, pero el frío que le acaricia se disipa en cuanto ve la mirada hambrienta de Snape. Es como si quisiera devorarle a dentelladas. Antes de darse cuenta, vuelve a tenerlo encima, por todos lados, mientras sus dedos bajan por su piel castigándolo, y por fin alcanzan su polla. Snape le agarra con firmeza, apretando en el frenillo, y procurándole estocadas profundas. Siente que se está saliendo de su propio cuerpo. No puede pensar, se limita a gemir dentro de la boca del hombre. Está a un paso del precipicio, a punto. Y entonces Snape ralentiza el movimiento para martirizarlo. Harry contiene un gemido desamparado, todos sus músculos están en tensión, la sangre le burbujea en las venas y no cree que pueda soportarlo. Oye un sonido metálico, ropa y, después, carne caliente contra su carne. Dios, la polla de Snape se desliza contra la suya con movimientos perfectos y milimétricos, transportándole hasta el límite. Y cuando Harry cree que es demasiado, cuando cree que está a punto de morirse, el hombre le agarra de la cabeza y le obliga mirarle. Ojos insondables y salvajes mientras le embiste. Harry abre la boca, fascinado, y enseguida se ve arrastrado por una emoción tan intensa que es incapaz de procesarla. El universo se contrae, una, dos veces, y estalla dentro de su pecho, haciéndose añicos, desmoronándose. Harry cierra los ojos porque no puede contenerlo… no puede… Pulsaciones cálidas y agónicas abrasándole la garganta. Un segundo después, oye la respiración errática de Snape y un gruñido moribundo que se extingue junto a su cuello.

Permanecen allí hasta que los últimos estertores del orgasmo desaparecen. Snape le desata, lanza un hechizo de limpieza y la realidad empieza adquirir consistencia. Parece que han pasado un millón de vidas. Harry recoge sus gafas que han acabado en el suelo y se viste sin mirar a Snape, tiene miedo de lo que puede encontrar. Cuando vuelve a estar presentable, todos sus pensamientos se dirigen en una única dirección: tiene que morir y lo cierto es que está aterrorizado. Snape lo adivina.

—Todos moriremos en algún momento, Potter. —Harry lo observa, vuelve a ser ese hombre controlado y autoritario que conoce—. Lo importante es decidir qué vamos a hacer con el tiempo que nos queda por delante.

Harry intuye que están despidiéndose.

—¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

Snape aprieta la mandíbula.

—Cumplir una promesa.

—¿Y yo? ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Encontrar los horrocruxes, destruirlos y cumplir con tu destino.

Una semana después, Dumbledore cae muerto desde la Torre de Astronomía.

**3\. La oscuridad. **

Corre en dirección contraria al resto de estudiantes mientras sus pasos resuenan en los corredores. Llega a las Mazmorras y la puerta se alza frente a él, una muralla infranqueable. Titubea, el corazón le bombea muy rápido; pero hace acopio de todo su valor y la abre. Ha pasado casi un año, pero es como si nunca hubiera salido de esa habitación. Snape está allí, observándole. Y es mucho más doloroso de lo que había esperado, el alma se le cae a los pies, los labios le tiemblan, y tiene que reprimir el impulso de lanzarse hacia él para tocarle y confirmar que no es un espejismo.

—Le estaba buscando, Potter. Es usted difícil de localizar. —Sonrisa torcida— ¿Qué tal le ha ido jugando al escondite?

Harry ignora el comentario. No hay tiempo para acertijos en la recta final.

—La espada de Godric. —Hace una pausa. Snape, sin embargo, no dice nada—. Fuiste tú el del _Patronus._

Era un ciervo. Con cornamenta. Un ciervo como el de Harry.

—Muy astuto —Todo sarcasmo afilado.

Snape se aproxima despacio mientras Harry siente que una diminuta gota de esperanza resplandece dentro de él. Quizás, después de todo, tengan una oportunidad de vencer a Voldemort.

—Sabías que no la necesitaba para destruir el horrocrux. Tú me enseñaste el hechizo _Fiendfyre._

Snape ahora está justo en frente y le coge de la pechera de la túnica de forma impetuosa.

—Eso demuestra mi nivel de confianza en tus habilidades.

Los ecos de las explosiones resuenan fuera de los muros del castillo. Huele a muerte, a destrucción. Y aunque Harry es consciente de que hay una batalla librándose en los terrenos de Hogwarts, decide que se merece este minuto de gloria antes de cumplir con su destino y dirigirse a morir. Se deja atrapar por los ojos oscuros de Snape y, después, por la suavidad del beso que han retrasado durante un año entero.

—Todos tenemos que morir —le dice—. No tengas miedo

Se sorprende al descubrir que ya no lo tiene. Harry le coge de la mano.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo?

—Siempre. Hasta el final.

* * *

Aquí acabamos :) Espero que os haya gustado.

Quiero hacer una anotación. Efectivamente, en este fic, a diferencia de los libros, Snape sabe lo de los Horrocruxes. No porque se lo diga Dumbledore (que se guarda mucho de ir dando información), sino porque tras saber que Harry tiene que morir ata cabos. A mí me parece de lo más lógico teniendo en cuenta lo inteligente que es Snape: conoce lo del diario, conoce lo del anillo (porque tuvo que contener la maldición de Dumbledore) y, lo más importante, sabe que una parte del alma de Voldemort reside en Harry. Así se lo dice Dumbledore en la conversación que mantienen en su despacho. En fin, que era sumar dos más dos xD


End file.
